Spoiled: Extended Version
by Minagi Ito
Summary: “I don’t know Shizuru!” Natsuki shouted as her voice carried through the small apartment she shared with Fujino Shizuru since their days in Fuuka Gakuen High.


**Mai HiME**

_Spoiled: The Extended Version_

_**I own nothing whatsoever…**_

_I kinda thought that I'd be better off by myself_

_I've never been so wrong before_

_You made it impossible for me to ever_

_Love somebody else_

_And now I don't know what I left you for_

"I don't know Shizuru!" Natsuki shouted as her voice carried through the small apartment she shared with Fujino Shizuru since their days in Fuuka Gakuen High. The tousle wheat color hair woman calmly sipping her tea, Natsuki was grudgingly grabbing her duffel bag and swung it over her shoulder. "Look, this isn't working out and I think it's best to move on with our lives," Natsuki said before she shut the door for the last time leaving Shizuru there alone. This is not the first time they argued, but this is the first time they seriously argued because Natsuki wanted to be away from Shizuru for good. No amount of words the young CEO said could keep her _Natsuki_ from leaving, and so she had to accept the fact that this is it and let Natsuki went away.

Somewhere else not so far from Shizuru's place, a young chef packing up her things and left leaving a very stunned young girl behind. Tohkiha Mai was always known to be motherly toward her young lover since the girl was in junior high, until a few years ago did the feral girl become the one taking care of her. This situation made her think that it's time they should see other people, Mai yearned for something else now that she no longer worried about how Mikoto will live without her.

_See, I thought that I could replace you_

_She can't love me the way you do_

'_Til now I never knew, baby_

"Get out!" Natsuki shouted feeling betrayed at the sight of her girlfriend in bed with another woman. It has been two months since she left Shizuru, and she found herself a girlfriend that couldn't even compare to her ex. "What the hell, I was gone for two days and you already cheated on me?" Natsuki was practically shoving both women out of her apartment.

"Oh like you the one to talk, Natsuki. All you ever seem to talk about is Shizuru," her girlfriend said. "Stop comparing me to her, if she's all that you wouldn't even leave her in the first place. Then again, you're probably stupid enough to do just that. I feel sorry for her and I don't even know her," the young woman with auburn hair raised her voice at Natsuki as she got dressed and left with the blonde woman that was with her.

Natsuki slumped onto the couch in the living room, feeling like her world was crumbling down on her. She knew what Lia said was true, the girl had been nothing but wonderful to her but she was still far from Shizuru in everyway. Of course, Lia wasn't bad looking, she actually is attractive and very feisty and that's what drawn Natsuki to her. But both were too vocal and neither would step back and let the other win, thus they bickered and argued every single day since they got together.

_I'm spoiled by your love, girl_

_No matter how I try to change my mind_

_What's the point, it's just a waste of time_

_I'm spoiled by your touch, girl_

_The love you give is just too hard to fight_

_Don't want to live without you in my life_

_I'm spoiled_

"Argh… This suck!" Natsuki growled chugging another bottle of Sapporo. "Drinking beer really doesn't solve anything if you ask me," Mai said staring at Natsuki rambling on about her cheating girlfriend. "Shut up!" Natsuki snapped at her long time best friend. "How long are you going to sulk over her? Seriously, it's been like what? Almost a year and I think I lost count of the number of girlfriends you broke up with since then," Mai said flatly as she herself chugged down her own bottle of beer.

_I tried to tell myself that I'd be over you in a week or two_

_But, baby, that was 'bout a year ago_

_I've never seen the word __**love**__ so personified as I do with you_

_And that is why I just can't let go, oh no_

"How's the tea?" Minagi Mikoto asked looking across the table. "Good," Shizuru replied with a polite smile accompany it as always. "Do you think the food here is good?" Mikoto asked stabbing at the steak in front of her. "It's good, but I'm sure that it can't be compare to Mai-han's cooking." Shizuru smiled at the young girl across from her playing with her food absentmindedly. "Mm," Mikoto sounded as if there's no energy left in her.

It's hard to believe how strange things could be as these two have nothing in common, except for the fact that both got walked out on by the person they love so much. Suddenly, they got something in common and oddly as things might be, Mikoto actually enjoy drinking tea almost as much as Shizuru does. They met frequently due to the fact that Mai and Natsuki are best friends, but now they've become good friends after their own breakup as both represent their company for a business meeting. Now here they are, in London for yet another business meeting with a few other companies.

"Can't sleep?" Shizuru asked as she noticed the girl flopping down next to her on the couch. "I'm tired but every time I close my eyes, I keep on seeing her…" Mikoto trailed off as a yawn invaded her. "Can I move in when we get back home?" Mikoto asked sleepily as she rested her head on Shizuru's shoulder. "Sure," Shizuru answered without much thought as she stared at the news on the television. "Thanks Shi-chan…" Mikoto said in her sleep with a small smile touching her lips.

The meeting turned out to be a success, and the two went back to Japan. As promised, Mikoto moved in with Shizuru and the bond between the two grew but not without a lot of mishaps, as Nao and Haruka dropped by frequently and those two hate each other were a known fact since their days in Fuuka Gakuen. It's just like when Mai and Natsuki was still around, it seemed almost nothing had changed.

"Cat girl, where's my food?" Nao shouted while waving a bottle of Sapporo in the air. It's Saturday night and they're all at Shizuru's apartment having a party, and who knows why since neither Shizuru nor Mikoto knew about the party. "Remind me again why we're having this party?" Mikoto asked bringing the foods out. "It's summer festival, and since you two decided to skip out so we're bringing it to you." Nao announced rowdily as she's a bit tipsy already.

"You just want free foods and booze," Haruka shouted as her face turned a nice shade of red already. "Oh yeah? Why are you here then, you bimbo?!" Nao shouted back at Haruka as the two glaring at each other and sparks flew between them. "Ara, ara… plays nice girls," Shizuru said in her ever so teasing tone. They're having cold noodles tonight, as well as a lot of fried foods too.

Truth be told, everyone had been taking the two out almost every night as a way of helping them forget about their other half who walked away from them. It was quite shocking to found out that Mai would walked out on Mikoto, though it's not all that surprised about Natsuki as they all know the girl have a temper of a volcano (more or less on the explosive level). Either way, it's still pretty shocking and there are plenty of people approaching both of them since though Haruka and Nao took the liberty of chasing them all away. Being protective of the hurting friends, though neither acted like one around Shizuru and Mikoto but they value the girls' feelings.

"Honey, where the hell are my shrimp tempura?" Nao yelled into the kitchen. With accurate speed, what seemed like a plum went flying smack into Nao's head. "Don't you _honey_ me, if you want some food come in and help out." Munakata Shiho said looking visibly pissed off. "Harsh," Mikoto said ducking another flying fruit coming her way from Shiho. Unfortunately for Haruka, the peach went smack into her face since Mikoto dodged it, freaking Yukino out as she went into panic mode and checked if the tousle blonde woman is okay or not.

Soon, other things started to grow wings and fly about the place as Haruka recover from the initial shock of the peach hitting her face. In all the chaos, Shizuru was untouched as she sipped her tea while sitting on the couch blocking out all the yelling and things went crashing around her. Mikoto on the other hand, tried her best to dodge as many flying objects as possible, though the liquid proved to be a bit harder and she ended up with cold noodles and sauce on her clothes.

"How long has it been?" Shizuru asked after she let out a heavy sigh. "One year, two months and five days…" Mikoto replied as she finished cleaning up the last dish and dried it. "It felt much longer somehow," Shizuru murmured sipping her tea. "Mm," Mikoto agreed as she sat down across Shizuru at the dinning table. "Chess?" Shizuru offered just to change the subject, it still hurt to talk about it but somehow the topic always managed to surface when the two are alone together. "Sure," Mikoto smiled as the two got up and went into the small living room.

_And I would be fooling myself if I tried to_

_Believe there's room for someone else in my heart_

_There ain't no way I'm getting over you_

_I don't know what I've been trying to prove_

_I'm hopeless, helpless when it comes to you_

"We're crazy aren't we?" Natsuki asked as she and Mai stopped at a rest stop somewhere near Sendai. "Yeah, we left the person that is most important to us behind to chase after an illusion." Mai agreed as the two shares a cup of ramen instant noodles. "Why does it take us this long to realize that?" Natsuki asked slurping on the noodles. "I think that we just didn't want to admit it to begin with," Mai replied. "Though I would like be alive when we got there, your driving skill is still too dangerous Natsuki. No wonder why Fujino-san doesn't let you drive it unless she's with you," Mai said to her best friend.

They drove from Osaka for the past few days, both finally come to term that there's absolutely no one else that could replace their first and only love. Natsuki realized that Shizuru had been spoiling her rotten since they first met, even though the older woman teased her a lot, she knew it is out of love. Shizuru had always told her how much she loved her and mostly the way she blushed so beautifully at Shizuru's words. As for Mai, Mikoto had done whatever she desired, loving Mai with her innocent heart soon after they met and had listened to Mai about pretty much anything. The girl who never wanted to be away from Mai had went on school trips for her club's tournament and even won first place.

Somewhere in Kyoto, a red head and a blonde were having a shouting match yet again at a gas station. People were so used to the sight that they just ignored all the profanities and go to wherever they needed to go to. Their other half doesn't seemed to be with them, and that's how they ended up in a shouting match otherwise the two would been told off already.

A Ducati rolled up to them and stopped, the driver looked over at the women locked in a staring contest. "Oi, do you know where I could find Minagi-Fujino Conglomerate?" the rider asked behind the helmet. "Why should we tell you?" Nao snapped first as she glared at the driver. "Hey, I'm just asking for direction. No need to be such a bitch about it," the driver growled at Nao flipping her visor up. Sparks flew as forest eyes glared at forest eyes, neither one backed down from it as Nao seemed to be in a foul mood while Natsuki got pissed off because of Nao's remark.

"Well, well… if it isn't Kuga and her best friend," Haruka said mocking at the other two for the first time in her life. "You're right, probably coming back to invite the rest of us to their weddings." Nao said sarcastically with an evil smirk on her face. "Look! Are you going to tell us or not?" Natsuki raised her voice but refused to remove her helmet. "If you two have any conscience left at all, don't look for them and let them live in peace. You've hurt them enough as it is already," Haruka said calmly. She wants neither Shizuru nor Mikoto to go through another shocking episode again like it was fourteen months plus ago.

"We're just here to apologize to them," Mai said removing her helmet. "Look, I don't know what's the deal is between you guys. But I'm willing to play nice to let you guys have another chance to make it right to them, break their heart again and I swear I will make sure that no one could find your body." Nao let out a heavy sigh while giving Mai a very stern look. "You're being nice all of a sudden," Haruka mocked the red head. "Hell no! I'm just tired of spending times with them," Nao quickly justified her words. "Hmph! But I will have to agree with the delinquent, they're not working today so you can find them at Shizuru's apartment. We're heading there ourselves," Haruka said as she started walking with Nao next to her.

Haruka knocked lightly on the door, the same door that Natsuki slammed shut over a year ago when she walked out on Shizuru. "You two better get along this time around or no dinner for the both of you." Shiho's voice echoed from inside. "We promise," both Nao and Haruka said in unison as the other two stood behind them feeling somewhat nervous. The door finally opened, and Yukino stood there adjusting her glasses.

"Shiho-san, we should go with them to get some foods since they didn't seem to remember it when we sent them out earlier," Yukino turned around and calling inside. "I'm coming," Shiho said and everyone could hear that someone come rushing out from inside knocking Yukino out of the apartment in the process.

"Fujino-san in on the couch and Mikoto is in the kitchen feeding the kitten and puppy. Go and make up with them," Yukino said in a hush tone of voice. "Yeah, we'll see you guys later…" Shiho whispered as she pushed the others out of the way. "Thanks," Mai said gratefully at the four women before peeking inside with Natsuki behind her.

"So um…" Natsuki said looking everywhere but at those crimson orbs. "I'm sorry, I thought that I can be better without you but I was stupid and hopeless without you. Please give me another chance, forgive me." Natsuki said as she dropped the helmet and got down on her knees in front of Shizuru. "Natsuki, I love you and will forgive whatever mistakes you made but please don't do that again." Shizuru said lovingly as she reached out and tilted Natsuki's chin upward to they would look into each other's eyes. "I love you Shizuru, and I don't know what the hell I was thinking for leaving you like that. I'm so sorry," Natsuki said she rested her head on Shizuru's lap. "I belief that Natsuki just needed sometimes to think and realize how much she loves me," Shizuru said playfully as a nice shade of red adorned Natsuki's cheeks.

The two seemed lost in their own world, forgetting that Mai was there but the busty woman didn't seem to mind as she slipped by them and went into the kitchen to find the person she's looking for. There, she saw Mikoto sitting on the floor watching the Siberian husky puppy and a black kitten drinking the milk from the same bowl. Mikoto dresses in short and t-shirt sitting cross-legged, staring at the small animals drinking up the milk with her beautiful golden eyes.

"Mikoto," Mai said in an almost whispering tone. "Mai!" Mikoto looked up and cried out as she got up and hugged Mai tightly. "Mikoto, I'm…" Mai never got to finish her apology when Mikoto cut her off by kissing her hard. But the kiss was short-lived when something cut into Mai's feet, causing the strawberry orange top to jump away from Mikoto. It turned out that the kitten was being defensive of its master hissing at Mai as the puppy let out harmless barks. Mikoto chuckled as the picked up the two tiny members of the household; they adorably snuggled up into her arms while watching Mai with guarded eyes.

"They're so spoiled," Mai said with a warm smile on her lips. "Just like you and Natsuki," Mikoto replied with a bright smile of her own as they walked into the living room. It was the truth and neither of the women could deny it; they were spoiled rotten by their lover. Luckily for them to have noticed it just now, otherwise it might be too late. And so Mikoto moved out and into a decent house she bought with her own money, but Mai wasn't allowed to work at all but staying home with the kitten. Natsuki only worked half-day at a garage auto-shop nearby their new flat; the rest of the day was spent with Duran their puppy.

_A/N:__ Aite, this is about as extended as I could get with this story. Hope y'all enjoy it as a New Year's treat. (ps: song from Joss Stone and the people help her wrote it, so not mine). PS again: a few errors were fixed and as far as the paragraph separation per character dialog… that will not happen as this is my style and I'm used to this due to the fact that most of those thick books I read are in this kind of format. As for grammar, ah… yes the good old grammar problem, though very appreciate on the pointing out I'm sadly to say I can read it ten times and probably won't be able to catch more than five errors. English isn't my native language, so it just makes it harder for me to see the tenses and other grammatical errors since they all looked fine to me. Thanks again._


End file.
